


I love it when you smile....

by themagicaltea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagicaltea/pseuds/themagicaltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek working on the Stilinski family's porch when he takes notice of Stiles.<br/>Done as another challenge from my RP partner: Your muse sees mine dancing/running around out in the rain. How does your muse react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love it when you smile....

He loved the moments when Stiles would think there was no one watching him. The boy’s face would break into a real and genuine smile, and Derek would be entranced until Stiles would see him and replace the real smile with his forced one.

Derek had been working on Sheriff Stilinski’s back porch for a few hours, repairing the damage done by years of neglect. The rain outside was kept that way by the slightly yellowed n clear vinyl encasing the room allowing him to keep working in the less than pleasant weather.

Something moving outside caught his eye.It had been a movement of red that caused him to drop the hammer on his finger. Derek swore a spectrum of colorful words as he stood up and moved to the door.

Outside Stiles was dancing in the middle of the rain, his face lit up with a smile as he swung his hips back and forth in time with the music in his mind. Derek’s heart melted like hot butter. He had nursed a love for the boy over the years, but always kept it to himself for fear that the boy would out right reject him.

His eyes followed Stiles movements as the rain came down harder and soaked the younger man’s clothing making it cling to his body. A soft whine slipped out from Derek’s lips. He had seen Stiles topless before; even seen him naked when he accidentally walked in on him with the pretty blond girl he had been dating named Heather.

Neither of those could hold a candle to the thrill he got from seeing Stiles like this. It was almost more intimate, like he knew he shouldn’t have been watching this personal moment, but he was. He was watching and it was perfection made into life to him. 

As Stiles turned again in his dance their eyes met for a second and the moment was over. His face returned to neutral, his movements went back to jerky and slightly stuttered. Derek turned away from the boy and got back to the floor he had been working on. his heart gave a painful squeeze when he heard Stiles pass the porch and go around to the front of the house. A million ideas of what he could have done passed through his mind a bit too late as he picked up his hammer and went back to work.


End file.
